


Caro Hide,

by babydarksunshine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 2x12, Angst, Ghouls, M/M, Sad Kanenki, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydarksunshine/pseuds/babydarksunshine
Summary: "Mi sento così solo. Nella mia mente affiorano i nostri ricordi più belli. Mi aggrappo disperatamente a quelli per ricavarne un po' di sollievo.Ma la verità è che riesco solo a ferirmi ancora di più.Sono incatenato in una spirale di ricordi, dalla quale non riesco a uscire.E sto soffrendo così tanto.Eppure, il tuo sorriso è come un pensiero fisso. Non credo che riuscirò mai a levarmelo dalla mente."





	Caro Hide,

**Author's Note:**

> Sulle note di Unravel ho partorito questa schifezza...ci ho buttato dentro tutta la mia depressione, penso si possa percepire. Non odiatemi. Spero possiate apprezzare.  
> Consiglio l'ascolto della canzone "Unravel" durante la lettura (giusto per rendere il tutto ancora più deprimente).
> 
> N.B.: Le parti in sottolineato sono il testo della canzone.

Caro Hide,

_"Ti prego insegnami,_  
_insegnami a vivere in questo luogo."_

Questo non sono io. Non è il mio corpo.  
Dove sono? Cosa sono? A cosa posso dire di appartenere davvero?  
Ho bisogno di abituarmi a questa nuova forma. Ma con il mondo contro, ci potrò mai riuscire?

_"Chi è che gioca dentro di me?_  
_Sono distrutto, spezzato, all'interno di questo mondo._  
_Comunque sorrido, quando non si vede nulla."_

Rise non mi lascia in pace e io non ce la faccio. Non riesco a sopportarla. È dentro di me, dentro la mia testa e non vuole uscirne.  
Offusca i miei pensieri e mi fa perdere la ragione. Sento che l'istinto animale prevale sulla razionalità, e io non sono in grado di fermarlo.  
Sto cercando di non far trasparire nulla ma è dannatamente difficile. Non so per quanto ancora potrò resistere.  
Scappa finché sei ancora in tempo.

_"Rompendo i rapporti con tutti, rimango senza fiato._  
_Neanche la verità potrà svelare la mia forma trasparente... congelato!_  
_Fragile, Infrangibile, Pazzo, Ragionevole,_  
_Quando ti troverò, mi attaccherai!"_

Dopo che ti ho allontanato tu hai iniziato ad odiarmi.  
Mi vorresti morto, lo so e lo capisco. Vorrei morire anche io ma non ho il coraggio di farla finita.  
Mi sono chiuso in me stesso. Ti ho allontanato perché dovevo proteggerti.  
Sono inutile, sono dannoso, sono un mostro.  
Ovunque vado porto solo morte e disperazione, è questa la verità.  
Ha senso continuare a vivere così?

_"Ed io mi ritrovo in un mondo tremante e contorto!_  
_Ma nessuno può vedere il vero me stesso!_  
_Non potrai cercarmi, non potrai vedermi!_  
_In questo mondo che qualcuno immaginava._  
_Io semplicemente non voglio farti del male._  
_Quindi per favore non scordarti mai di me..._  
_Ancora in vita..."_

Un dubbio mi sfiora. E se non fossi io quello sbagliato? Se fossero gli altri? Nessuno riesce a capirmi.  
Sono diviso tra quello che sono e quello che vorrei essere... ma non so cosa fare.  
Questa sete di sangue sta prendendo il sopravvento, non riesco più a controllarla.  
È troppo difficile e forse, infondo, non voglio.  
Andrò lontano per non causarti altro dolore. Tutto ciò che ti chiedo... finché avrai fiato in corpo... non scordarti di me.

_"Tutta questa solitudine comincia ad avvolgermi._  
_Ricordo quei momenti in cui abbiamo riso innocentemente._  
_Non posso muovermi, non posso liberarmi, non posso muovermi, non posso liberarmi, non posso muovermi, non posso liberarmi._  
_Unravel ghoul!"_

Mi sento così solo. Nella mia mente affiorano i nostri ricordi più belli. Mi aggrappo disperatamente a quelli per ricavarne un po' di sollievo.  
Ma la verità è che riesco solo a ferirmi ancora di più.  
Sono incatenato in una spirale di ricordi, dalla quale non riesco a uscire. E sto soffrendo così tanto.  
Eppure, il tuo sorriso è come un pensiero fisso. Non credo che riuscirò mai a levarmelo dalla mente.

_"Qualcosa è cambiato in me, ma non riesco a capire cosa._  
_Mescoliamoci insieme ed affrontiamo la frustrazione._  
_Fragile, Infrangibile, Pazzo, Ragionevole,_  
_Non ti permetterò di prendere il controllo!"_

Sento che qualcosa in me si è spezzato. La sofferenza mi sta facendo impazzire.  
I ricordi e il desiderio di morte, mi stanno lentamente uccidendo.  
Sto perdendo la ragione. Ma non mi lascerò sopraffare. Ci proverò. Lotterò per me stesso. Lotterò per noi.  
Cercherò di riaffiorare in mezzo a un oceano di dolore.

_"Ed io mi ritrovo in un mondo tremante e contorto!_  
_Ma nessuno può vedere il vero me stesso!_  
_Non potrai cercarmi, non potrai vedermi!_  
_In questo mondo che qualcuno immaginava._  
_Io semplicemente non voglio farti del male._  
_Quindi per favore non scordarti mai di me..._  
_Ancora in vita..."_

Nonostante i miei sforzi, ancora nessuno riesce a comprendere le mie ragioni. Eppure io sto lottando con tutte le mie forze.  
Tu non mi vedi nemmeno.  
Ho provato a tornare quello di una volta, ma non ci riesco. Forse, sono cambiato per sempre. Non c'è più speranza.  
E ancora una volta dovrò andare via perché non voglio ferirti ulteriormente.  
Ma tu non dimenticarti di me, ti supplico.  
Finché avrai forza in corpo, dedicami anche solo un pensiero e io lo saprò.

_"Non dimenticartelo, non dimenticartelo, non dimenticartelo, non dimenticartelo.'_

Non dimenticare le mie promesse.  
Non dimenticare le mie parole.  
Non dimenticare il mio volto.  
Non dimenticare il mio dolore.  
Non dimenticare il mio amore.  
Non dimenticarti di me.

_"Il mio cambiamento mi ha paralizzato,_  
_All'interno di un paradiso che non posso cambiare._  
_Promettimi di non scordarti di me."_

Ho provato a cambiare il mio essere, ho provato a cambiare quello che sono, ma mi è risultato impossibile.  
Sono bloccato in una spirale di dolore senza fine.  
Schiacciato tra le lacrime e ricordi.  
Credo che mi arrenderò, ma tu non dimenticarti di me.  
Ti prego.

_"Ti prego insegnami, ti prego insegnami,_  
_Chi è che giace dentro me?"_

Prima o poi riuscirò a capire cosa c'è di sbagliato in me.  
E quando ci sarò riuscito, ci rincontreremo in un luogo migliore. Senza guerre, senza morte, senza distinzioni, senza dolore.  
Senza l'idea di giusto o sbagliato.  
E finalmente potrò riabbracciarti. Finalmente mi capirai.  
Ma nel frattempo promettimi un' ultima cosa, ti prego. Non dimenticarti di me.  
Tuo,

  
Kaneki.

**Author's Note:**

> (Se qualcuno è disponibile a tradurre la storia in inglese, non esiti a contattarmi <3)


End file.
